Where the waxing of the running surface of the puck is done by hand, it is difficult, if not impossible, to apply the wax uniformly over the full area of the court contacting surface of the puck. As the game is played the players cast several pucks. While it is difficult to apply the wax uniformly to the running surface of a single puck, in instances where the waxing is done by hand it is virtually impossible to apply the wax uniformly over the outer and inner areas of the puck. By waxing the pucks by a power driven waxer I am able to insure a very high degree of uniformity of the waxing where the application of the wax is controlled in accordance with the radial distances of the puck from the center of the pucks to apply equal waxing of the pucks dependent on the distance the various areas of the puck are from the centers of the pucks to control the waxing by applying wax uniformly in accordance with the linear speed of the various areas of the puck.